


thank you's and jellybeans

by red_streaks



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_streaks/pseuds/red_streaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kiera, after a man you don’t desire kisses you, you are no longer just his friend. Simple as that.” Cat crosses her legs and like clockwork, Kara eyes are drawn to the skin that’s exposed. “There’s really no going back to a camaraderie post-kiss.”</p><p>Kara sighs and looks out the window to witness Winn wiping something off his tie.</p><p>“I just feel so guilty,” she whispers and sighs again.</p><p>Cat scoffs and clicks her tongue against the roof of her mouth. The sound is impossibly loud in Kara’s ears. </p><p>“Kara, what would you do if I kissed you?”</p><p>She turns to face Cat so fast that the jellybeans in her hand fall to the couch. Neither woman notice. “What?! I-I would…” Faint? Die? Can Kryptonians faint? “Um, say thank you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	thank you's and jellybeans

**Author's Note:**

> i have become supercat trash- hello!!
> 
> this is just something that happened after tonight's episode, thank you for reading!

“Out with it, Kiera,” Cat snaps without looking up from the latest edits the art department’s sent over. She uncrosses her legs and Kara watches as her dress rides up just the tiniest bit, exposing even more pale skin than Kara’s ready to see so early in the morning. 

 

“Ou-out with what, Miss Grant?” 

 

The older woman sighs for so such a long expanse of time that Kara’s eyes flutter in fear of her boss’ next words. 

 

“I don’t pay you to look out the doors like some lost, wet stray. Clearly, whoever is on the other side doesn’t want to be seen or bothered with your pining. Whatever is ailing you is distracting you from your work and giving _me_ a headache.” Cat finally looks up and she blinks up at Kara through her impossibly large glasses. “So,” she tilts her head dangerously and squints, “What. Is. It.”

 

“Winn,” Kara blurts out before her brain can register that talking to her boss about the millennial feelings she’s not supposed to be having is more than a bad idea. “Has the flu. Winn has the flu and I-I-I’m just worried.”

 

Cat squints impossibly further and purses her lips. Kara knows she’s done for.

 

“Whitt,” Cat pronounces clearly, “is playing Minecraft while eating from a Ziplock bag. Right outside these doors,” Cat points through the clear office doors. Her eyes pinch imperceptibly tighter.

 

“R-right, I- he’s feeling better.” Kara fiddles with her glasses again. Cat watches closely. “I forgot.”

 

“Honestly, Kiera,” Cat sighs again and stands up from the couch, adjusts her skirt so it falls over her knees like it’s supposed to do. She walks over to her mini bar before speaking again. “I don’t have all day to play your counselor. Be grateful I’m even _asking_.”

 

Turning around with a glassful of jellybeans, Cat pops a hip out and rests a hand on it. 

 

“ _Winn kissed me and now he won’t talk to me_ ,” Kara rushes out just above a whisper and is honestly surprised when Cat raises both of her eyebrows and her mouth parts just slightly. Kara’s focus is drawn to them and she realizes that the light streaming through Cat’s open office makes her lips look rosier. Kara looses her train of thought for .23 seconds.

 

“And this is the opposite of a problem?” Cat finally says and shifts her weight to her left foot. Her hip instantly pops out again and she tilts her head in such a way that makes Kara feel as if she’s being taunted before even answering the question. 

 

“Yes! He’s my… _friend_. Or was. I think we’re still friends…maybe?” Kara twists her hands in her lap. “Oh, I don’t know!”

 

“He’s your puppy,” Cat shrugs and moves to sit on the couch again, closer than she was before. “And now that you’ve stopped giving him affection, he’s gone to hide.” Cat pops a jellybean in her mouth and looks smugly at Kara. 

 

“ _No_ ,” Kara gives Cat a rueful look over her glasses as she places the edits she was holding on the coffee table. “He’s my friend. My human friend.”

 

The blonde’s eyes widen just a fraction at the word _human_ but before Kara can freak out at her slip, Cat offers the cup filled with jellybeans to the younger woman. 

 

Kara blinks twice and adjusts her glasses with both hands before her mind screams for her to grab some of the treats. 

 

Cat _never_ shares.

 

She can count the number of times Cat’s offered to share anything in one hand: once, when the blonde dropped a pot sticker and innocently offered it to Kara, and twice, when Cat didn’t finish her drink before leaving a party early.

 

“T-thank you,” Kara says as she nervously reaches for the jellybeans. 

 

Cat looks positively pleased and she even nods her acceptance of Kara’s gratefulness before placing the cup on the coffee table, well within both of their reach. 

 

“Kiera, after a man you don’t desire kisses you, you are no longer _just_ his friend. Simple as that.” Cat crosses her legs and, like clockwork, Kara eyes are drawn to the skin that’s exposed. “There’s really no going back to a camaraderie post-kiss.”

 

Kara sighs and looks out the window to witness Winn wiping something off his tie.

 

“I just feel so guilty,” she whispers and sighs again.

 

Cat scoffs and clicks her tongue against the roof of her mouth. The sound is impossibly loud in Kara’s ears. 

 

“Kara, what would you do if _I_ kissed _you_?”

 

She turns to face Cat so fast that the jellybeans in her hand fall to the couch. Neither woman notice.

 

“What?! I-I would…” _Faint? Die? Can Kryptonians faint?_ “Um, say thank you?”

 

Cat pauses mid chew to stare at Kara’s blushing face. “You would say _thank you_?”

 

“No! Yes?” Kara’s not entirely sure which one is the right answer. “I would say ‘thank you, but I’m not interested’?” Her voice gets impossibly higher with each word she says until she’s a mess of nervous laughter and awkward fiddling. 

 

“And would you feel guilty?”

 

_I would feel regret and kiss you again!_ Kara thinks and her blush deepens. She shifts in her seat. 

 

“No, no. But that’s different because you’re-“

 

“A woman?” Cat challenges.

 

“-my boss.” Kara finishes. “I don’t have- I mean, it’s fine that y-you’re a woman. I mean, it’s even better because women are just- _you’re very pretty._ ” Kara breathes out the last couple of words and quickly shuts her mouth closed with a horrified expression on her face. 

 

Cat continues to eat jelly beans. 

 

“Hmm,” Cat scoots closer, her skirt rides up. Kara stares at the ceiling. “It’s no different. I wouldn’t worry about Winn, Kara. If he’s nowhere close to respecting your decision, you are better off finding new… _interests_.” She says this as she readjusts Kara’s collar with a single flick of her fingers. 

 

“I-I wouldn’t… I don’t need new friends, Miss Grant,” Kara tries to keep her voice steady.

 

“Oh, who said anything about _friends_?” Cat says simply and Kara watches as green eyes flicker down to her mouth then back up to her eyes. “I think we’re done here, Kiera.”

 

“O-Of course, Miss Grant.” She rises and suddenly, it’s clear to her how close Cat actually was when her knees brush against Kara’s legs. 

 

“Take the jelly beans,” Cat says before Kara turns, but when Kara looks down to question her boss, Cat is already putting her glasses back on and frowning at the edits. Kara plucks the glass from the coffee table and makes her way back to her desk on shaky legs. 

 

Before she exits through the door though, Cat calls back one last time. 

 

“Oh, and Kara?” She turns with something unknown making her stomach tighten uncomfortably, “ _I_ wouldn’t feel guilty. If you were to…” She waves a hand and looks directly at Kara with piercing, smug eyes. “ _You know_.”

 

Kara swallows thickly.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, please let me know what you think! <3


End file.
